


Sweet surrender

by soniaCastielCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniaCastielCollins/pseuds/soniaCastielCollins
Summary: Based on the line or Crowley “I will cherish the day the last piece of humanity leaves me, feelings” imagine him saying this to you, realizing that it will never happen because he has feelings for you.It’s not as bad as it sounds sorry, I am bad with this, btw this is my first workThe genre it’s never mention that’s why it’s not specific in the tag





	Sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is as original as it sounded in my head hopefully nobody has done this one before, if you have read something like that please let me know so I can throw away this work

Based on Crowley saying “I will cherish the day the last piece of humanity leaves me feelings”

You were making hot chocolate, after being outside all day hunting a wendingo you deserved it, it had been a couple of days after Crowley helped the Winchesters get the first blade, he had been a little more himself after the detox, the old Crowley before the human blood, and to be honest you will miss the human Crowley even though you fell in love with him while he was a completely demonic, either way you have enjoyed this more calmed, confused Crowley, you have enjoyed the little gestures, the sweet moments he wouldn’t dare while he was a completely demonic, not to mention he had told you that he loves you the first time while being almost human.  
But you will take him as he is, you will love every change he makes and miss every aspect that goes, enjoying seeing him grow as a demon, seeing him learn from mistakes, as long as the core of what’s inside him remains the same, after all, you had changed too, with him and after all this time you expected so.  
“Hello darling”  
“Hi! How was your day?” You said replaying, not looking at him, concerned the milk on the pot would boil and fall.  
“Predictable. What are you doing, love?”  
“I’m making chocolate, want some?”  
“Sure, why not? After all this, nothing is strange anymore, not even the king of hell drinking hot chocolate with his lover” he said wrapping an arm around your waist  
“Why would it? Lillith used to eat ice cream while terrorizing people... and you were his lover by the way” you replayed with a lightly tone of jealousy in your voice.  
He chuckled, tightening his wrap around you, kissing your neck “yes but now I am yours, love.”  
You closed your eyes in respond to his embrace not noticing the milk was just about to fall.  
“Shit. I am blaming you for this!”  
“Sorry love, but watching the milk isn’t my job, watching you is”  
You smiled at him and pour the chocolate that was left in two cups, leading the king to the couch where you had prepared a blanket and your favorite film.  
You put both your cups on the table and you took a moment to look over to Crowley and kiss him in the sweetest way while taking off his tie.  
You covered both of you under the blanket, gave him the cup off chocolate and played the movie.  
He was half watching the movie because he found you to be quite distracting, he love admiring you, your expressions as your favorite part passes, your little smiles and comments and how as it got darker outside you would start to wrap the blanket tighter.  
“Y/N” he said with a serious tone that got you worried.  
“Whats wrong love?” You said looking at him, concerned showed in your eyes  
“I am never gonna be free of all emotion aren’t I?” He didn’t dare to look at you in the eyes  
“What?”  
“I told the Winchesters that I would cherish the day all trace of humanity left me, particularly feelings, but that’s never gonna happen is it?” He didn’t even let you speak he instead lead you to a different position until you were straddling him.  
“Because I am always gonna love you, that’s the strongest emotion a human can have, but I have felt it for such a long time, almost as long as we been together, so I guess that I haven’t been a complete demon since I met you” he said looking at you directly into your eyes, with a deep serious voice that made you feel sorry  
“I am sorry, Crowley I didn’t know you felt that way, I never meant to take away that from you, what makes you a complete demon, what you define yourself as” tears running from your face, hearing the word love never felt so bad  
He wiped the tears from your face  
“Never apologize for what you wake in me, I have never been more happy or pleased” he said the last part with a suggestive smirk  
“Then why do you make it sound so bad?” You said looking into his eyes, those beautiful eyes  
“It is bad, it’s not something a demon should feel, it’s not natural. Then why does it feels so Bloody natural, so right, tell me love, for someone who claims to never want to hurt me, why are you doing this to me?” This time his full attention was in you, he didn’t let you look away and his grip on you has tight  
“I never asked you to love me!” You felt sudden anger rushed into you  
“Oh but you did everything in your power to make sure I did, didn’t you?”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“You!, you were there for me every time I was alone, every minute of my fall, you fought so I could regain my throne by my side, as if it was godamn yours! You made me your fool!” He was angry almost shouting the last part.  
As he was saying this words you were fighting to get off him, crying feeling rage pump to your heart every word that was coming from his mouth felt like a dagger.  
“By being me?! By loving you?! You can’t force someone to love you Crowley and I never did anything to manipulate you, as I recall that’s not my game, its yours.”  
He didn’t let you move, you started raising your voice. “Why are you telling me this?!”  
“Because I want you to understand every little thing that had to happen so that I finally surrender and give up everything to this, this feeling, to you, I had to give up everything that I believed in as a demon so that I could feel this way for you”.  
“You think it was easy for me?! Love is surrender! Dating a demon, as a hunter that’s quite hard to accept”.  
He looked at you his eyes show something different you haven’t seen before, was it regret or was it fear?  
“I love you y/n and the only thing that came good out of the human blood is that I was finally able to say it, I am not regretting this, I am just accepting that every change that you have made into me won’t go away after this detox, I am accepting that I will never be a demon and in exchange I will never be left all alone.”  
“I don’t know what to say” you said the tears finally stopping falling from your eyes  
“Tell me that I will never regret it, promise me that you will be mine forever, no matter what, tell me that every sacrifice that had to come for this, everything that had to fall into place and that will come out of this will be repay by your complete surrender, your complete devotion”  
“You know it will be, you know it is, I have only and will only be yours forever.”  
That seemed to calm him down, you were starting to wonder if that was a promise of eternity feeling as intimate as a weeding proposition.  
He kissed you, and said “Show me”  
That night you worshipped him, every minute every second spend on him, for him, every fiber in you was completely focused on making him happy, pleased, unregretful.  
And by the end of the night he told you “ I am sorry it’s just an irracional fear love, I can’t afford to lose you after all that I have made to have you in my arms”.  
“Just making the price was worth it, huh?”  
“ I’ve always known it was worth it love, I was making sure you knew it, and felt the same way”  
You looked at him with a little bit of disbelief wondering what this was really all about, without noticing this was him, realizing he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, not wanting to stop this feelings, and wondering if there’s just the tiny chance you could want to spend the rest of your life with him.


End file.
